BBRae Week Fall 2015
by Lou Buggins
Summary: A collection of stories for BBRae week on Tumblr. Hope y'all like them! Lots of BBRae Fluff!
1. Lazy Day

BBRae Week – Day 1

Lazy Day

Raven's POV:

Being an early-riser, Raven sometimes takes advantage of the peace and quiet by preparing a cup of hot Jasmine Tea and then meditating by the large window that replaced the wall. She loved to overlook the rising sun coming up over the ocean that surrounded the tiny island her and her friends called home. Normally, the main room in the tower would be occupied with her loud friends laughing, talking, or shouting, but during this small amount of time each morning, she is given the luxury of a peaceful and quiet mediation session with a breathtaking view. As she sat down crisscrossed on the floor in front of the window, her steaming cup sitting beside her, she decided to take a moment to really absorb her view. It was fall, or October 25th to be exact, which meant six more days until Halloween and two days since her dreaded birthday. Her birthday might not mean the end of the world anymore, but she still didn't like it. The only thing that made this birthday special was her gift from her boyfriend, Gar or should she say fiancé. She looked down at her hand, now sporting her modest ring. She liked modest, and she appreciated the thought he had put into it. The rock was an emerald and purple colored amethyst, her favorite kind. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either, which meant he could have afforded much bigger, but knew that she wouldn't like that. The ring was also engraved with the words, "You're not alone." That was her favorite part. Something so exceptionally _them_ , and not something used by every other couple on earth, "I love you." "You're not alone" are their magical three words that hold as much love as just saying the word its self. After admiring her ring, she went back to admiring the view. From where she sat, you almost couldn't tell that it was fall. The sun was still big and the ocean still blue. It could have been summer out there and no one would have known the difference. Part of her liked the serenity of it, but the other part of her wanted to see something a little more, festive. Fall wasn't necessarily her favorite season (that was winter), but she couldn't help but feel a bit into the season. She blames Gar for it. After year after year of making her do every little thing there is to do during the holiday seasons, she has come to enjoy a few things about the holidays. One her favorite things about this season was the way the city transformed into the many different colors. The opposite side of the tower gave a magnificent view of the city, along with its moderately-sized public park. The park was always covered with red, orange, and yellow during this time of the year. Raven stood up and grabbed her cup of tea from the ground and moved over to the other side of the tower to enjoy the different, but equally as beautiful, view. She became so lost in thought that she failed to notice the extra presence in the room.

Garfield's POV:

Garfield "Gar" Logan, entered the main room in search of his beloved mate. He looked over at her normal spot in front of the window, but was surprised to see it empty. He scanned the room, looking to see where else she had gone, when his gaze soon caught what he was looking for. Standing with her back faced toward him and her face looking upon the outside world was his precious Raven. With a smile, Gar moved a little closer to see exactly what had his fiancé's attention. She seemed to be staring out at the city, but her eyes had that faraway look that meant she was once again getting lost in her thoughts. He noted that she's been doing that a lot lately. Since her birthday actually, after he had proposed. This made him very nervous. "Is she having second thoughts?" He thought, worry showing on his face. But the empath was too lost in thought to notice and simply continued to stare out the window, her fingers absently playing with her cup. Gar quickly shook those thoughts away and decided to instead take advantage of her cluelessness. He made his way quietly to the kitchen, where he quickly made some pumpkin spice flavored coffee. He poured some into his mug before pouring some in her favorite mug (one he had given her several years ago). He then proceeded to walk over to her, slowly so he didn't risk scaring her enough to be thrown the window. By the time he was standing right behind her, she still acknowledge him, so he decided to finally make his presence known.

3rd Person POV:

"So you enjoying the view?" He asked. A smirk came upon his face when he saw her jump and let out a yelp of surprise as her tea fell from her hands and onto the floor, shattering into little pieces.

"Garfield Logan! Look what you made me do! That was my favorite cup!" She accused him looking for angry than she really felt. He just smiled at her as he handed her the coffee.

"Here, how about your favorite mug instead?" He asked as he handed her the mug, earning him an eye roll from his fiancé, but she still accepted the mug from him and took a sniff at it.

"Coffee?" She questioned.

"Pumpkin Spice Coffee. The best drink for admiring the amazing fall weather!" Gar stated.

"But I don't like coffee." Raven deadpanned. It was Gar's turn to role his eyes.

"Just try it Rae. It won't kill you to take a little sip." Gar said as he watched expectantly as she slowly took a sip of the hot liquid to her lips. It was a little bitter, but she didn't mind it. "So what do ya think?"

"It's…not bad. Good actually." She said as she took another sip. "But I'm still mad at you for scaring me and causing me to drop my cup."

"Oh come on, Mama, we both know it will only take a second for you to fix it."

Again, Raven rolled her eyes as she used her powers to pick up the pieces of the cup and put it back together again. When fixed she used her powers to set it back on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" Raven asked him.

"What were you thinking about so much that I was actually able to sneak up on you?" Gar asked back.

"I asked you first." Raven said while taking another sip of her coffee.

"Alright fair enough. Well, to answer your question, I can't sleep very well when my teddy bear is out here staring out the window."

"I'm not your teddy bear." Raven retorted.

"Oh, but you are my little Raebear!" Gar cooed. He was silenced by a cold glare coming from the half-demon. "Hehe…um your turn to answer my question."

"I was just…admiring the city." She said, turning her gaze to back to the window.

"Oh really? Well tell me then, which is your favorite?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The trees. Which color is your favorite? Mine's the red ones." He said matter-a-factly.

"Why red?" She questioned.

"I don't really know. I guess red just makes me think of love, which makes me think of you." He said causing her blush and look away. Gash he loved doing that.

"I like the green ones." She muttered.

"What? Those aren't an option! Those are always around!" He challenged.

"So? You asked me what my favorite color of the trees were, and I say green." She retorted.

"Ok, why green?"

"Because they make me think of you." It was his turn to blush. He sub-conscientiously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Haha, you're starting to get as cheesy as me Rae!" Gar laughed.

"Yes, well don't get used to it." Raven deadpanned causing Gar to laugh even more. Once he got the laughter out of his system, Gar wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in his arms as they both admired the breezy fall weather.

"You know, Rae…" Gar began, mumbling in her ear so only she could hear, causing her to blush again, "A beautiful day like today can only be enjoyed in one very special way." She turned she face so that she was looking back up at him and asked, "And what would that be?"

"Let's have a lazy day."


	2. Flu Season

BBRae Week Fall 2015 – Day 2

Flu Season

"Garfield, I'm sick." Raven whined as she blew her nose for a millionth time. For Raven to admit to being sick was a big milestone for her. It had started on Friday, when her powers seemed to be getting out of whack and she would get easily tired. By Saturday, she woke up moaning about a sore throat and that continued into Sunday. Now today is Monday, and her sore throat seemed to have turned into a nasty cold. For three days now Raven denied the idea of being sick. She continued to go into battle, ate just as normal know matter how painful, and refused to take any medicine Cyborg would try and give her. Garfield has had enough of it, and forced Raven to stay home with him while the team handled a low-key mission. Lucky for him, his girlfriend was too exhausted to argue too much, and gave in to his command. So he lied her on the couch, fixed her some tea with honey, and handed her a toilet paper roll to use as tissues since they had seemed to have ran out. He watched her has she continuously would rip off pieces of toilet paper and blew into them. _Who knew she could still manage to look so adorable even when she's practically dying?_ He thought to himself. That's when she decided to make her confession.

"I know Rae and I'm glad you finally admit to it." He told her.

"Garfield, I'm cold." Raven whined again. So Garfield went and brought her back the purple comforter she had in her room and wrapped it around her small frame.

"Here ya go Rae. Is that better?" Raven gave him a tiny nod of approval.

"Garfield, I'm bored." Again Raven whined. Oh how I wish you weren't sick right now. He thought as he went back to her room to grab her a book and brought it back out to her.

"Anything else, my love?" Garfield teased. After a long pause Raven finally answered back.

"Well, if you don't mind, my nose and I would really like some real tissues." She said looking up at him. For the first time he noticed just how red and sore her nose was due to the constant blowing and wiping. Seeing her so sick and the thought of her in any kind of pain made his heart ache and his blood boil, but he calmed himself down, remembering that even his beast could do nothing to fight off this microscopic enemy.

"I think that can be arranged, but you would have to spend about 30 minutes without me. Is that ok?" He asked. She nodded her head again in response and he stood up off the couch and headed for the elevator, but was stopped by the weak sound of her voice.

"Make sure you get the Puffs tissues with Vicks Lotion. I only want those." She said to him. He turned around to face her.

"Ok, Mama, you got it!" He told her and again he turned around to head for the elevator, but was once again stopped.

"Oh and some chocolate ice cream." She added. This demand made him spin around to face her again.

"Ice cream?" He asked surprised. "But you have a cold!"

"But I also have a sore throat. So yes, I want chocolate ice cream." She deadpanned.

"Alright, fine. I'll get you some chocolate ice cream. Is that all?" There was another pause before she answered back.

"I want a new book. I've already read the book you gave me." She explained.

"Oh, alright what book?" He asked.

"I don't care. Just get me something you think I would enjoy." She stated before quickly adding, "and not a picture or comic book."

"Haha, you got it Mama!" Again he approached the elevator. He was even able to push the button, waiting patiently for the door to open, when he heard her voice from behind him.

"And Peppermint Tea!"

"What?" He asked as he stepped inside the elevator.

"I want Peppermint Tea! To help clear my sines!" She yelled in a strained voice before the door to the elevator shut and took Garfield up to the roof of the tower. When he got up there he shifted into a hawk and flew as fast as he could to the closest CVS in the city.

* * *

"Rae, Mama, wakey wakey eggs and tufo bacey." Garfield cooed as he gently shook a sleeping Raven awake. Raven groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see two emerald ones staring back at her.

"What are you doing, Gar?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"I just got back from the store. I picked up everything you asked for and I thought you would want it now." He said as he stood back up and made his way to the kitchen counter that had a CVS bag lying on it. Garfield reached into the bag and pulled out a red and gold book and he walked it over to her as she slowly started to sit up. "Here ya go. One new and non-pictured/non-comic book." She took the book and examined it.

"The Hunger Games?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I skimmed it a little and it seemed like your type of book. The main character actually reminds me of you in some ways." He explained.

"Oh?" She asked with a smirk. "How so?"

"Well from what I could tell, she's heroic, strategic, feisty, really attractive, and you know what really gave it away?" He teased, making her blush.

"What?"

"She's extremely hard-headed." He teased her. She scowled at him and used to the book to hit him on the head.

"Well it's a good thing you are too." She told him as he proceeded to rub the new bump on his head.

"Dang Rae, I was only kidding." He whined as he went back over to the kitchen counter to show her the other things on her list.

"So let's see. I got you a box of Peppermint Tea." He said while pulling it out of the bag. Raven was about to say something, but Gar cut her off. "And yes I will make you some in just a minute." She nodded and waited for him to continue. "I also bought ya some chocolate ice cream." Again he pulled it out to show her and again she tried to say something until he cut her off. "And yes I will scoop some out for you while the tea is brewing." "And lastly, as ordered, not one, but two boxes of Puffs tissues with Vicks lotion." As he pulled the boxes out, Raven's eyes went big and she flew over to him and embraced him in a tight hug, earning her a surprised look from Gar. She buried her face into his chest as she repeatedly thanked him. When she was done she snatched a tissue box out of his hand and shoved it in front of her face and began breathing in the unique sent. "Um, you know Rae, those would probably work better if you blew into them, instead of sniffing them like a flower." Gar told her gently.

"I know, Gar, but it's felt like ages since I could smell!" She said excitedly, still sniffing the tissues. Hearing this made Garfield's heart ache once more. He hated getting a cold because it too took away his sense of smell and for him, losing a sense was like losing an arm.

"Well here, Rae. Let's go back to the couch and you can lye back down." She did as she was told and Garfield went ahead and made her some Peppermint tea and ice cream, before joining her on the couch. "Here ya go, Mama. As ordered." He said while handing her the bowl and the mug. She took a couple bites of the ice cream, before setting down on the coffee table. Then she moved on to her tea, holding it with two hands and letting the steam warm her face. She took a few long sips of her tea, before setting it next to the bowl.

"Hey Rae, before I forget, Cyborg wanted me to try and get you to take some meds for that cold of yours." He said as he pulled out a little orange bottle from his utility belt.

"I don't want drugs." She retorted turning away from him.

"Look Rae, you know I hate drugs too, but Cy says these will help you and I trust him."

"I trust him too, but I don't need them."

"Yes, you do. Come on Rae, they're just pills. Just swallow one and you're done!" He explained. She looked at him and then the bottle. Contemplating, on rather or not to give in. Finally she opened her hand and allowed Gar to drop one pill in it. She glanced at the pill before giving it a disgusted look.

"Garfield, I can't take this! Look at it! I've _never_ seen a pill that big before." She exaggerated.

"Well, I guess it is a little bigger than the regular ones, but you can still swallow it." He reasoned.

"Not whole! This thing could choke me!"

"Well lucky for you I'm right here and thanks to Robin I know CPR." Raven rolled her eyes and looked back down at the capsule sitting in her hand.

"Fine, but if I die, I'm coming back to kill you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he handed her the mug filled with her tea. She glared at him before accepting the mug. She stared at the pill one more time before popping it in her mouth followed by her chugging down her tea. When she was down, she gasped for air and Gar immediately began to rub her back and take the mug out of her hands, setting it back on the coffee table. After I few seconds, her breathing evened again and she leaned into Garfield, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Garfield, I'm tired." She whined.

"Then lie down and take a nap." He told her.

"But I need a better pillow." She replied.

"Here, use me." He said as he scooted to the far end of the couch and patted his lap. Raven smiled gratefully as she grabbed her box of tissues and laid her head on his lap, using the tissues as a teddy bear. Garfield gently stroked her hair as she used a tissue to once again blow her nose.

"Garfield, will you read me that book." She asked weakly, causing Garfield to smile sympathetically.

"Sure Mama." And he grabbed the book and began to read her the first chapter. By the time he got through the second page, she was out like a light.

"Well Rae, I hope you remember this when I catch your cold." He whispered before continuing to read the book.


	3. Decorating

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Thank you all who have reviewed my stories so far! This one-shot is closely related to my other multi-chapter story, Nightstar VS Sparrow. I encourage y'all to read that story in order to really appreciate this story. And for those who have read it, this should keep you all happy until I can update again! lol**

BBRae Week Fall 2015 – Day 3

Decorating

"Hey, Mark, can you hand me the tape, please?" Garfield asked his 7-year old son, who was sitting on the common room couch reading a book.

"Sure Dad." Mark replied and without even looking up from his book he used his powers to levitate the tape over to his father, who was balancing on top of a ladder trying to hang up a banner for their Halloween/little sister's first birthday party. Garfield reached out and grabbed the floating object, doing his best not to fall off the ladder. Very carefully, he ripped off a piece of tape and began tapping the "Happy 1st Birthday" banner to the wall. Just as he was finishing up, a group of teenagers entered the common room, with a 7-year old girl trailing them. Upon seeing her father, she instantly ran up to the ladder he was standing on top of and began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Daddy, Daddy guess what I did!" The little girl screamed and started shaking the ladder, causing Garfield to lose his balance.

"Ahh! Maria, stop moving the ladder or Daddy's gonna be spending the night in the infirmary." Garfield scolded her. Maria stopped moving the ladder and calmed down a little.

"Sorry, Daddy." She said in an innocent voice that made her daddy's heart melt every time.

"It's ok, Pumpkin. So what did you want to tell me?" He asked her.

"Oh, yeah! Daddy, it was sooo cool! I was training with the older kids and I turned into a new animal!" She said excitedly.

"You did! Aww Sweetie that's great! What animal was it?" He asked.

"Guess!" She told him. Garfield pretended to think by holding his chin and humming.

"Humm… is it a turtle?" He guessed.

"Nope!" Maria laughed.

"Ok, how about a… Zebra?"

"No Daddy that's silly!"

"Ok, ok, give me a second, lets see if it wasn't a turtle and it wasn't a Zebra, then it had to be a –"

"Bat! She was a bat!" Mark yelled from his spot on the couch.

"Grr… Mark! He was supposed to guess! You cheated!" Maria growled and stomped the floor.

"Well stop thinking so loudly! It's annoying!" Mark growled back.

"Guys, don't you start! We're all supposed to be happy today, remember?" Garfield reminded them as he climbed down the latter to admire his work. "Aww, would you look at that! It only to a week of preparing and decorating, but the tower is officially ready for the party!" He announced.

"Great job, Mr. Logan! But you know we could have helped you had you asked." Supergirl, one of his students and current leader of the Teen Titans West, told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But sometimes a father has to do something for his kids without any help." He replied, making his way to the couch to take a well-deserved break. He plopped himself on the couch next to Mark and let out a huge sigh of contempt. He closed his eyes, but he could hear the sound of the door swishing open and then shut again, and he could smell her scent as well as the smell of baby powder and soap. He smiled, but kept his eyes shut as she made her way over to him, taking her place beside him. Instinctively, he put his arm around her and pulled her as close to him as possible, without disturbing the now one-year-old baby girl in her arms.

"How's the decorating coming along? Did you finally finish or did you give up?" She teased him.

"Of course I didn't give up! This is my kid's first birthday! Not to mention her first Halloween! I had to go all out for this very special occasion." Garfield explained. Earning him a loving smile from his wife.

"You're such a sweet father, Gar. I'm sure Arella will appreciate this just as much as I do when she's older." Said his wife, giving him a loving gaze to make her smile.

"What? This? Nah, why would she care about this when she has the world's best mom taking care of her all the time?" He asked her, returning her smile.

"Now you're just quoting that mug you had the kids give me on Mother's Day." She accused him.

"Well it's not lying!" He returned. She just rolled her eyes.

"Why did I ever marry such a cheesy husband?" She teased him as she put her gaze back to the baby sleeping in her arms.

"So that he could decorate the entire tower for every holiday and kid's birthday." He teased her back.

"Oh just kiss already, so we can take over the T.V." Whined Static, another Teen Titan in training. Both adults turned to glare at the younger boy, before turning their attention back to each other. As if it were on instinct, they both moved closer, closing the space in between them to share a heart-felt kiss. This earned them a choirs of moans and awws.

"Ewe Daddy! Mommy! Kissing is gross!" Maria Whined as she ran over to them and proceeded to try and pry them apart. They broke away from their kiss and Garfield picked up the little girl and sat her on his lap.

"So you think kissing is gross, do you?" Garfield asked mischievously. Maria shook her head vigorously.

"Well then I bet you'll think this is disgusting." And with that Garfield began rapidly kissing her and blowing belly bubbles on her stomach. Maria laughed and screamed and tried her hardest to pull away. Finally, some of her powers slipped out and caused Garfield to fall back on top of Mark, who in turn dropped his book and glared at his father and twin sister.

"Way to go Dad! You scared the magic out of Maria! Again!" Mark yelled.

"Sorry, son. Here's your book back." Garfield sat back up and handed the little boy his book back.

"Hey, how about a picture of the happy family!" Solstice cheered as she pulled out a camera and approach the Logan family.

"Yeah, Rae! Let's take a family photo! It's been ages since we've last had one!" Garfield told her.

"I don't know, Gar. Were not really dressed for it." Stated Raven.

"But this isn't an official family picture! Just a picture that happens to have all of us in it!" Garfield persuaded.

"Well I guess I can't argue with that logic." Raven said sarcastically. The family situated themselves on the couch so that Mark was on the left side and Maria on the right. Garfield and Raven sat in the middle, with Garfield's arm slug over the couch and around Raven's shoulders while Raven held a gently stirring baby.

"Alright guys! On the count of three say Happy Halloween!" Solstice said as she began to count. "One, two, three!" and with the sound of a click the moment was captured forever.

"You know, Rae, that picture is gonna have the best looking background!" Garfield whispered in her ear.

"Well next year will be even better." She whispered back.

"And why's that?" Garfield questioned.

"Because you'll be taking care of the baby, while I decorate the tower." Raven answered before standing up and leaving a flustered changeling on the couch.


	4. Hot Beverages

**Author's Notes: So this theme was hard at first, because I didn't want to write something cliché or overdone. So I decided to write this one with a little twist. It's not necessarily centered around BBRae, but they are in here. This story is mainly about Cyborg and Beast Boy's friendship, but I hope y'all still like it! I promise there's still some fun BBRae fluff in this one! :)**

BBRae Week Fall 2015

Hot Beverages

"Alright Cy, I got the tea!" Said a very excited changeling.

"And I've got the hot chocolate!" Cyborg called back, just as excited. Their wives, Raven and Karen, went off to have a "girls day" as Karen had put it, and the team Garfield and Raven were mentoring was out on a mission, leaving the goofy pair alone with their one and two year-old children. It didn't take long for the two of them to succumb to their old ways, as a bet had already begun. A one-year-old Eleanor sat in a baby high-chair next to the two-year-old twins who were also in high-chairs similar to Eleanor's. The three of them continued to babble in their own "baby talk," completely unaware of the child-like antics of their some-what adult fathers.

"Ok B, remember the rules?"

"Heck yeah I do! Each baby gets a bottle of tea and a bottle of hot chocolate. We each placed a $20.00 bet on which drink each kid will like best. I said that my boy, Marky will prefer the tea because he is way too much like his mom. Seriously, Cy, its uncanny the way he acts so much like Rae. Anyway, and then by precious little pumpkin, Mar, and my awesome god-daughter, Eli will obviously prefer the hot chocolate because our little girls know a good hot beverage when they see one." Garfield finished matter-of-factly.

"Man B, you really need to lay off on the nicknames."

"Sorry, dude, but Rae won't let me use them! So I've to get it out of my system while she's gone, ya know?"

"Haha, whatever man, but back to the bet. I've got my money on both the mini grass stains lovin' the tea and my princess doing what's right and choosing the hot chocolate!" Cyborg boasted.

"Whatever, dude, your still gonna loose! I know my kids better than anyone!" exclaimed Garfield.

"Even Raven?" Cyborg teased, a smirk on his face.

"Ok fine. Better than anyone, except Rae." Garfield amended.

"Alright, Grass-stain, enough talk! It's time to play…"

"Feed That Baby!" They both cheered and with that the pair gave the children two different bottles each, and waited patiently for one of them to make the first move. Maria was the first to grab a bottle from her tray. She sniffed at it, before wrinkling her face in disgust and throwing the bottle off the tray.

"Yes! That's my little pup! I told you she wouldn't like the tea!" Garfield cheered in Cyborg's face.

"Whatever, man. We still got two babies left." Cyborg said, determined not to give up right away.

The next baby to follow was Eleanor, who had grabbed the bottle filled with hot chocolate. She put it straight to her mouth and began to drink, but instantly dropped the bottle and began to cry. As Cyborg tried to calm her down, Maria had also tried the hot chocolate and she two began to cry out in pain.

"Aww, man Cy, we forgot to cool the drinks down!" Hollered Garfield as he picked up Maria out of her chair and began to rock her in his arms. Mark just sat in his chair and watched the whole scene unfold.

"Yo, B, they burnt their tongues! We need to get some ice stat!" Cyborg panicked, while holding Eleanor and examining her tongue. So Garfield quickly run around the kitchen counter and threw open the freezer. He grabbed as much ice as he could with just one free hand and ran it over to Cyborg. They each took some and held them to the crying babies burnt tongues. The babies stopped screaming, but tears continued to fall from their eyes. Just then, a black portal opened up and then disappeared, leaving behind to very worried mothers.

"What the heck is going on here?" An extremely angry Raven yelled as she examined to the room to find her husband holding a very frightened and crying baby.

"Oh hey girls! Um… why are you hear so…um…early?" said a flustered Garfield.

"Raven here, said she sensed her daughter was in pain and so we immediately came back to see what was going on." Explained Karen, glaring angrily at her husband and his best friend. She stood slightly behind Raven, who seemed to be doing everything possible not to go into demon mode.

"Ok look, you see Gar and I were just playing a little game with the kids and two of them might have accidently burnt their tongue's." Explained Cyborg in a sheepish voice.

"YOU BURNT THEIR TONGUE'S!" Raven screamed, her four eyes glaring daggers at the two now-cowering men.

"Were sorry Rae! Really we are! We didn't mean for it to happen! We were just trying to have fun!" Garfield tried to explain, and Raven finally calmed down enough that she returned to her normal two-eyed look. With a sigh, Raven walked over to Garfield, who was still cowering behind the kitchen counter with Maria wrapped up in his arms. When Raven was standing right beside him, she reached out and Garfield handed her the now sniffling baby girl.

"Maria, Sweetie, can you show Mama where it hurts?"

The two-year-old opened her mouth wide and pointed to her bright-red tongue. Raven nodded and lightly touched the tongue with her finger, and a blue light consumed the little girl's tongue, instantly healing it.

"There you go, Little One, now go say hi to Aunt Karen." Raven told her as she handed her daughter to Karen, who began to coo at the baby now in her arms. Raven made her way back over to the boys, who were now relaxed enough to stand up over the counter, but refused to step away from their mock shield. Cyborg handed Eleanor over to Raven and once again Raven asked her where it hurt and then healed the burnt flesh. Once she was done, she traded babies with Karen and then grabbed Mark from his seat. Raven turned around to face the boys.

"For now on neither of you are allowed to be left alone with the kids! Understand?" Raven asked them, sternly, but before they could answer, she and Karen left through a portal and were gone.

"Hey Vic?"

"Yeah Gar?"

"Next time let's use cold tea and chocolate milk. No more hot beverages."

"Alright, man, but something tells me there's not gonna be a next time."


	5. Sunset

**Disclaimer: Some of the material in this story has been borrowed from the poem, "The Story of Sun and Moon" by Lokesh Fouzdar. Idea for this story was inspired** **by a tumblr post by jmandina. And of course I don't own teen titans.**

BBRae Week Fall 2015 – Day 4

Sunset

I remember when he first told me the poem. It began on our first date…

We were walking along the beach that surrounded the tower we called home. We made our way to our spot by the rocks. We sat next to each, his hand resting over mine, and our feet dangled so that our toes would be touching every time the water broke onto the rocks. We said nothing as we watched the sun get swallowed up by the ocean. Instead, we simply enjoyed the moment, together. As the moon decided to make its appearance, he finally broke the silence.

"Have I ever told you the story about how the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let her breathe?" He asked her, eyes never leaving the bright, full moon.

"What story?" She questioned, turning to him with a confused look on her face.

He showed her is signature big and warm smile before quoting the famous poem,

"He disappears into darkness  
to let her shine.  
To which he never said  
he owes something to her  
he never wanted anything  
from her in return.  
Or else what could moon give  
She just shine bright to his love  
she has craters  
but only a fool can deny her beauty.  
She silently stare sun whole night  
& reflects his light  
his love with stars at times."

When he finished, he turned to her, their eyes locking. They both gently leaned forward, giving in to the invisible force pulling them together, and shared in a sweet, but lingering kiss.

* * *

The twenty-second time, during their wedding night, she asked for him to share again.

"Gar, would you tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon?" She asked dreamily.

Gar smiled down at the beautiful woman he held in his arms. He bent down and placed a tender, loving kiss on her temple and then whispered into her ear,

"He disappears into darkness  
to let her shine.  
To which he never said  
he owes something to her  
he never wanted anything  
from her in return.  
Or else what could moon give  
She just shine bright to his love  
she has craters  
but only a fool can deny her beauty.  
She silently stare sun whole night  
& reflects his light  
his love with stars at times."

By the time he had finished, she was fast asleep, dreaming of her new future with the love of her life.

* * *

The fifty-sixth time he told that story was during the birth of their first born son and daughter. The mother had little trouble with their daughter. All it took was 10 minutes of pushing before the wailing of a child could be heard. She was currently be taken cared for by her aunts; Jinx, Bumblebee, and Starfire. Yet, the second child was taking its sweet time, which was causing a lot of pain for the new mother.

"Come on Raven. You're doing great, I just need you to push a little harder." Cyborg tried his best to couch her, but he knew she was starting to give out on him.

"Ahh!" Raven cried out in pain, "I can't do this! I can't!"

"Hey now, easy Mama." The calming voice of her husband reached her ears as he tightened his grip on her hand. "It's gonna be alright Rae! You can do this!" He tried to reassure her.

"No Gar, I can't. It hurts too much." She pleaded to him, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Garfield leaned down, close enough that their heads were just barely touching.

"You push, and I'll tell you a story." He said to her.

"Garfield –"She tried to reject, but he had already begun telling her the story.

"Have I ever told you about how to sun loved the moon so much, he died ever night to let her breathe?"

Raven waited a moment to process the words, and with a determined look and some new found energy, she began to push again.

"He disappears into darkness  
to let her shine."

"Ahh!"

"To which he never said  
he owes something to her  
he never wanted anything  
from her in return."

"That's it Raven! Keep going!"

"Or else what could moon give  
She just shine bright to his love,"

"I see the head Raven! Keep pushing!"

"Ahh!"

"she has craters  
but only a fool can deny her beauty."

"Ahh!"

"She silently stare sun whole night  
& reflects his light  
his love with stars at times."

"Whahh! Whahh!" The piercing sound of the new born boy cut through the room. Raven, now completely exhausted, fell back onto the bed and shut her eyes as she tried to catch her breathe. Garfield looked down at her and let out a sigh of relief.

"You did it, Rae! Again!" He said excitedly, while giving her a large smile. She looked up at him, then over to the small mob of people cleaning and caring for their little twins and then back over to Garfield.

"No, we did it." She told him with a small smile, before closing her eyes once more.

* * *

And now here they were, fifteen years later, and he was still telling that same old story. She wasn't sure if he had kept up with the numbers, but ironically this would literally be the hundredth time he had told this story. The only difference was the listener.

She had sensed her eldest daughter's presence, as well as her husbands on the roof, and was curious to see, or rather hear what their conversation was about. Now normally, she wouldn't intrude, but she knew that the two shapeshifters were not seeing, eye to eye at the moment, and that bothered her greatly. Although, she knows that she has a good relationship with all of her children, Garfield and Maria have always been very close. After all, Maria was "Daddy's little pup" as Garfield often said, but with Maria and Mark turning fifteen, they wanted to continue on with the family business. To put it simply, Garfield just wasn't ready. As Head Mentor, Garfield must evaluate all future titans and then send a report to Nightwing, either recommending them or refusing them. Garfield had recommended Nighwing's son and daughter, Cyborg's daughter (who was actually a year younger than what is normally allowed), and even our son, Mark. Even Raven was slightly surprised that her husband "failed" their daughter's evaluation. So it was obvious for the fifteen-year-old to react by arguing, pleading, and finally out right accusing him. So it was quite strange to say the least, to find both father and daughter on the roof together. They were sitting next to each other, allowing their legs to dangle off the roof. They were watching the sunset and talking together, so being curious Raven listened quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. You were right, I was trying to make you stay my little girl forever, but it's not for the reasons you seem to think. I love you kids so much, and I want you to go out there and someday conquer the world! I don't doubt you and I'm not afraid to let you be on your own. What I'm afraid of is losing you." Garfield whispered the last part.

"Oh Dad, why didn't you just tell me?" Maria asked him.

"Well, I guess when you live with a family of empaths, you tend to forget to voice your feelings." He teased, earning him a laugh from his daughter.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Maria paused and suddenly her expression changed from amused to serious. "Dad, since were being honest, can I tell you something?" She asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"Of course, my little pup. Anything." Garfield reassured her.

"Well, you see, you're not the only one that's scared." She began. Garfield gave her a confused look, but allowed her to continue. "I'm the daughter of the two best, most powerful superheroes that I know. I feel like everyone expects me to be just as awesome, maybe even more so. If I mess up, even a little, I'm afraid that I'll…I'll…that I'll let them down. That I'll let _you_ down." She confessed. She opted to stare at her dangling feet, instead of her father's face. Garfield, now knowing what the real problem was, had an idea.

"You know, I guess I just need to listen to my own story." He said more towards himself.

"Your story?" She questioned him.

"Have I ever told you the story, of how the sun loved moon so much, he died every day to let her breathe?" He asked, watching the setting sun.

"I don't think so." She said, also watching the sunset. So again, he retold his old story,

"He disappears into darkness  
to let her shine.  
To which he never said  
he owes something to her  
he never wanted anything  
from her in return.  
Or else what could moon give  
She just shine bright to his love  
she has craters  
but only a fool can deny her beauty.  
She silently stare sun whole night  
& reflects his light  
his love with stars at times."

Maria listened intently to her father's words, and when he finished they sat in silence, continuing to watch the sun fall below the ocean, while she tried to comprehend his story.

"Wow, Dad. I've heard Mom call you a hopeless romantic, and everyone knows just how cheesy you are, but there is no way you came up with that poem! At least, not on your own." She accused.

"Haha!" Garfield laughed so hard, that tears were forming in his eyes. "Alright, you got me! It's an old poem I've been using on your mother for years now. Some dude whose name I can't remember wrote it. I actually found it while trying to impress your mother! It was our first official date, and I really wanted to surprise her. So I searched the web for a fancy love poem that I could easily memorize and I happened to come across that. Your mother ended up loving it, so it's become my last resort when things start to go south. Works every time!" He explained.

"So what's it have to do with me?" She asked.

"Well, it just so happens that this little poem works for you too. I, the sun, love you so much, that I'm willing to die every day so that you, the moon, can have time to breathe. See look!" He shouted while pointing towards the now vacant sun. "You see how the bright and powerful sun is leaving the sky? Well it does that, so the moon can have her chance to shine just as bright and just as powerful. I can't be a titan forever, nor can I be one of the best forever. The only thing I can be forever, is your father, and as your father, it's time I give you your time in the sky, so one day you too can shine just as bright and just as powerful." And with that the two shared in a heat-felt hug and continued to watch as the moon now made its way up the sky.

Raven, after hearing everything she wanted to hear, turned and left back down the steps that led back to the tower. In her mind, her emotions were quite conflicted with feeling proud of how her husband handled the situation and yet ticked that she had allowed him to think he actually had a line that "worked" on her. Oh, the earful he would be getting tonight.


	6. Haunted House

BBRae Week Fall 2015 – Day 6

Haunted House

"I told you this was a bad idea. This was a horrible, awful idea." Said a very irritated Raven.

"Oh, come on Mama! We're not even parked yet!" Mused an excited Garfield.

"Exactly!" Raven huffed.

As a special treat, Garfield thought that bringing Raven to Universal's Halloween Horror Nights, was a fantastic idea. Too bad for him, because it turns out Raven hates being scared. "We have to live through the horror of every day, so why waste our vacation time getting more scared?" Was Raven's argument, and yet Garfield insisted they go anyway. Plus it helped when he told her they could also spend some time in Harry Potter World, a non-scare zone. They had watched some YouTube walk-through video's beforehand, and Raven seemed to be a little more comfortable with the idea. That is until they had to try and park.

The traffic was bumper to bumper in the busy Universal streets, which was to be expected since the parks special times were going to in less than 30 minutes and so the regular park guests leaving became mixed with the Horror Night guests entering. Garfield has a very short temper when it comes to driving, and his anger only flued Raven's. Once they were parked, everything seemed to calm down and Garfield was back to his excited self.

"Come on Rae! We only have seven hours until they close the park! And that's not even including the 30 minutes it takes to get through City Walk and security!" Said Garfield as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and rushed her through the parking garage.

"Oh joy." Raven deadpanned as Garfield pulled her along. She went with it, until he finally stopped in a long line for the first security check-point.

"You know Gar, I could just teleport us to the park entrance." Raven suggested. When her statement finally sank in, Garfield immediately shook his head in agreement and before he knew it, they were both standing in front of the famous gateway.

"You know sometimes your powers can be a real pain in the neck, but they certainly have their perks!" He said as the couple made their way through another security check-point.

"Tell me about it." Came Raven's reply. They had already bought their tickets, so they went straight to the last check-point.

"You know Rae, you would think they could just trust a superhero, instead of making us go through all this. I mean seriously! It's like checking a veteran going into a military base!" Garfield exclaimed.

"That may be so, but they don't know it's really us, remember?" She whispered to him, reminding him that they were supposed to be blending in.

"Oh right, we're doing that thing where we pretend to be dressed up as ourselves for Halloween so that we don't have to wear those fancy rings Cy made us." Garfield recalled. Raven rolled her eyes, but nodded her head, confirming what he had said. As soon as the couple entered the park, there were already people dressed up in scary costumes, following the park guests and getting into their personal space, but it wasn't as bad as Raven thought. Especially since it was still daylight and she just both see and sense people coming from a mile away.

"Well I guess this isn't too bad." Raven said while wrapping her arm around her boyfriends'.

"Really? I mean...um…your powers, are they ok? You know, with all these people and stuff?" Garfield worried.

"People's emotions are all over the place, but it's pretty easy to drown them out." Raven reassured him. She found it sweet that he would worry over her, but she would die before she'd admit it. They didn't get far before the real fun began. Out of nowhere these people with chainsaws would run up to them and try to chase them around. Terrified, Raven would try to run away from them, but the mob of people surrounding her made it impossible to get away. So naturally she did the next best thing, which was to teleport to the other side of the park. She squeezed Garfield's arm and instantly they were swallowed up in a black portal, only to reappear in the middle of another scare zone. This charade continued on until finally they ended up in the little kid part of the park, which was luckily a non-scare zone.

"Raven! Chill! We're ok!" Garfield spun around and grabbed the shaking girl's arms, forcing her to look at him.

"They were trying to kill us!" Raven panicked.

"No, Mama. They weren't. It's just a bunch of teens and young adults dressed up in really cool costumes, trying to scare the guests. Their chainsaws don't even have blades! They just make the noise to add effect." Garfield reasoned.

"Really?" Raven questioned, still unsure.

"You bet! I read all about online!" Garfield said proudly.

"You mean you read? Now that's scary." Raven teased half-heartily, still shaken up from the whole ordeal.

"Now that's the Raven I know and love! Now come on! I think there's a haunted house over here." Garfield said while grabbing her hand and dragging her in the direction of the haunted house line. The line was long, but it gave them some time to relax a little while they waited. Garfield noticed Raven was still nervous, so he wrapped his arms around her, holding her small frame against his much larger one. He leaned his head down on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Mama, you know that there isn't an animal inside me that wouldn't risk death trying to protect you." Raven gripped her hood and pulled it tighter around her face, trying to hide the blush forming on her face.

"I hate it when you start to get cheesy, you hopeless romantic." She teased him.

"I prefer the phrase, hopeful romantic, because everything I say is in hopes that one day you'll be mine forever." He whispered in her ear, playfully. She rolled her eyes, but the blush deepening on her face proved him to be the winner. They stayed like that for a little bit longer, before they over heard the group in front of them.

"Hey, you know what would be really funny? Is if they had a possessed Curious George walking around here!" The only guy in the small group of three joked. They were now passing by the famous monkey's splash pad/fun house. His joke earned him a few extra laughs, including Garfield's.

"Haha! Yeah talk about being scarred for life! Might as well say goodbye childhood, it was nice knowing ya!" Garfield joked back, causing the man and the two girls to laugh. This started up a lengthy conversation about passed Hallow Horror Nights, which lead to a discussion about the house they were in line for (The Walking Dead, apparently), which in turn lead to gossip about the popular T.V. shows characters and past episodes. Garfield chatted away with the nice group of strangers, much to Raven's chagrin. She was completely lost in the conversation and she wasn't thrilled with the fact that her boyfriend was now too busy talking that he was no longer holding her. As they all made their way further up the line, Garfield finally noticed Raven's board demeanor and decided to check in on her.

"Hey, Rae, you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little scared I guess." She answered back. It wasn't a complete lie, she was still a bit scared.

"Yeah, its Marleen's first time here too! And she hates scary stuff!" The man laughed, pointing at who was apparently his wife's sister. Marleen was shy, and only replied with a small smile. Raven returned the smile, but the moment was short lived when a pack of walkers came out of nowhere. Startled, Raven jumped back into Garfield's arms, much to his pleasure.

"What are they supposed to be, Zombies?" Raven shouted at Garfield.

"Haha, no Rae, those are Walkers." Garfield said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the crap are Walkers?" She shouted at him again.

"Dead people that come back to life to attack other people." He answered, but when Raven stared daggers at him he quickly amended his statement. "I mean Zombies. Definitely Zombies."

"Well why are they here, instead of the open house?" Raven questioned.

"It's probably a shift change. Remember Rae, for these people this is just another job." He explained to her.

"I guess that makes sense." She mumbled.

When they finally made it to the entrance of the house, Garfield linked their arms so that they were side-by-side. As they went through, the sound of screaming became almost over whelming. The beginning of the house had people pretending to kill each other, which honestly didn't scare either one of them. What became scary for them was when the actors would jump out and try to grab them. Garfield knew it was just for fun, so he did his best to hold back the growl forming in the back of his throat. Instead, he just squeezed Raven tighter. So tight, that Raven had to yell at him when his claws started to leave marks on her arm.

"Sorry, Rae." Garfield apologized.

"It's fine Gar. Just get me out of this hell-hole!" She yelled above the noise. They sped up, trying their best to stay in the middle of the isle. Raven constantly repeated her mantra in order to keep her powers at bay. They were approaching the end of the house, when the ended up at a spot where two different Walkers were on either side of them, reaching out to try and grab them. They both stopped and began to panic, since the monsters were blocking their path. The scare caused Garfield to run straight past them, leaving a terrified Raven behind. Garfield turned around and encouraged her to continue on, but the Walkers wouldn't stop blocking her path. She couldn't go straight through, and they were too high up for her to go over, so she did the only logical thing – crawl under. She fell flat on the floor and did a commando crawl that she learned in training with Robin. Once she got through, she sat up on her hands and knees and continued to crawl. Garfield, after laughing hard enough to shed some tears, picked her up off the ground and relinked their arms.

"Come on, Mama, we're almost there!" He said as he dragged her through the rest of the house. The people in front of them started to slow down, which prevented them from finishing the house. The last room was pitch-black, and only Garfield, with his animal night vision, could see where they were going. Suddenly, Raven felt a hand grab her leg. She screamed and ran as fast as she could through the house, pushing anyone out of her way. Garfield ran after her, apologizing to everyone along the way.

"Rae! Raven! Wait up!" Garfield shouted after her. He chased her out of the house and caught up with her. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so that she was facing him. "Rae, calm down! It's ok. You're ok, ok?"

"But…but…something grabbed me Gar! I swear!" Raven shouted, clearly not thinking straight.

"Ok Rae. I believe you, but there's nothing we can do now that you ran out of there!" Garfield explained. Suddenly, Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her just as tightly.

"I don't like this Gar. I want to go home." Raven mumbled into his shoulder. Garfield's heart melted at the sound of his tired and scared girlfriend. He almost wanted to give in to her request, but thought that it best if they at least did something he knew she would like.

"Hey, Mama, why don't we go see that Harry Potter World you've been talking about?" He suggested. There was a long pause, before he could hear her muffled voice respond.

"No more people jumping out at us?" She asked.

"If you teleport us there, then yeah." He told her.

"And we can ride the Gringotts ride?" She asked again.

"I'm not sure what Gringotts is, but sure." He said.

"And can you get me a wand? And a robe?" She pleaded.

"Aren't those things like $100 or something?" He questioned.

"No, usually the wand is only about $50 and the robe is around $150." She explained like it made all the difference.

"Crap! That costs more than our tickets combined!" He complained.

"But I want them."

That was all she had to say. Garfield gave in without another complaint, although he did cringe a little when the cashier told him the total. It was all worth it though, when he saw her smiling and having fun again. He even convinced her to try another house! But that was another story.


	7. Halloween

**Author's Notes: Sorry this is late, had a very busy weekend! Hope you guys like this one! Just wanted to throw this out there, but if any of y'all are descent artists I would love to see some of my stories come to life! If you post anything on or Tumblr please tag me and let me know, because I would really enjoying seeing some pictures! I'm a visual person so it helps with my writing as well. I would give anything** **to be able to draw, but sadly God didn't bless me with that kind of talent. :(**

BBRae Week Fall 2015 – Day 7

Baby's 1st Halloween

"Come on, Rae! Everyone is waiting for us!" Garfield called to the person on the other side of their bedroom door.

"I'm not coming!" Came Raven's reply.

"Oh come on Mama! You look great!" He tried to reassure her.

"I look ridiculous! I told you I didn't want to dress up this year!" She retorted.

"But Mama, you look awesome! Were so going to win best couples costume this year!" He exclaimed.

"I don't care! This whole thing is stupid! I'm staying in here until she decides to leave!" Hollered Raven. The "she" she was referring to was their 3rd child still growing inside Raven. Raven was already eight and a half months pregnant, and was due any day now.

"Rae, Sweetheart, don't talk like that! After all it was you who agreed to us hosting the Halloween party this year, remember?" He reasoned.

"No, I agreed that our students could host the party at our tower. We are not the hosts!" She argued back.

"Well every past, current, and future Titan is out there waiting for the best heroes ever to make their entrance! Do you really want to let them down?" Garfield's last statement seemed to have won his wife over, because after a moment of silence, the door to their room opened up to reveal a heavily pregnant Raven dressed up as a cow, with the otters sticking out over her extended belly.

"I swear, Garfield, if anyone laughs I'm throwing you and them out the window!" She threatened.

Garfield simply smiled, and extended his arm out for her to hold as they made their way down the hall and into the common room, where the main part of the party was being held. When they entered they were immediately greeted by their fellow Titans and long-term friends. Some snickered at the couple, but were quickly silenced by a four-eyed stare, compliments of a moody half-demon. The couple joined a group of their old friends, the Grayson's, the Stone's, and the West's.

"Wow Raven, some farmer you got there." Teased Jennifer. She and her husband, Wally West, were dressed up in a sexy version of Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf.

"Says the couple coping our idea from three years ago. At Garfield and I keep it original." Raven shot back.

"Haha! She got ya there girl!" Karen remarked. She and her husband, Victor Stone, were dressed in couple's police costumes.

"Whatever. At least Wally and I make it work." Jen tried to recover, but her comeback was weak.

"Oh I'm sure you guys do." Raven fired back, earning a round of laughs from everyone, but the couple in question who were both blushing profoundly.

"Anyway, you look good Raven." Wally complimented, trying to change the subject.

"Thank you, Wally. So do you all." Raven returned the compliment. After all, the teasing was only for fun.

"So how much longer until your due Raven?" Richard Grayson asked. He and his wife Kori where dressed up as a ghost buster duo.

"Any day now, but I wish it would just happen already!" Raven answered, arms wrapping around her stomach instinctively.

"I think all of us mom's know exactly what you mean." Said Karen.

"Oh here we go again! More "Mommy Talk!" Groaned Victor.

"Oh shut it, Sparky! The adults are talking!" Karen scolded.

"Then I guess that's our que to leave kids." Joked Wally as he and the rest of the guys wondered toward the food table, leaving the ladies to their gossip.

"So Raven, how did Farmer Logan convince you to wear that?" Jen questioned, motioning with her hand towards Raven's cow costume.

"It's a long story. Let's just say it was this or a basketball, and this made the most sense." Raven explained, earning a chorus of laughs from the other women.

"So where are all of the younger Titans in the training?" Kori asked Raven.

"Probably on the roof. You know how the feel about having fun front of the adults." Raven replied.

"Oh yes, that is true." Kori agreed.

"Yeah, and it's probably for the best. If they're anything like we used to be, I don't want know." Remarked Jen.

"Oh we weren't that bad." Reasoned Karen.

"You weren't." Jen clarified.

"Well I – "Raven was cut off by a ball of trash and dirty laundry hitting her square in the middle of her back, causing her to fall forward. Thank goodness Kori was in front of her and was able to use her strength to catch Raven and lift her back up. The group of female Senior Titans looked around for the source of the projectile.

"KIDS!" Jen shouted causing all eyes to fall on her. The music ended and the large group of children ranging in ages from twelve to nine, looked down guiltily. The eldest child step forward and apologized.

"We're sorry Mom. We didn't mean for the ball to hit anyone. It was an accident." The child, a tall, slender, red-headed boy, explained.

"Yeah Mom, it was an accident! I accidently used my powers and it jinxed the ball to fly in the opposite direction." Explained a nine year old girl, with pink hair and eyes. You couldn't tell she was Flash's daughter until you saw her run.

"I don't care what happened! You two almost knocked your Aunt Raven over! Do you have any idea what that could have done to the baby!" Jen reprimanded.

"Mom, are you alright!" A very concerned ten-year-old boy came running over to his mother, who was being supported by Kori and Karen.

"Yes, I'm fine Mark, but you all should have been more careful. What have I told you and your sister about playing that disgusting game?" Questioned Raven.

"To play it outside or on the roof. But it's dark outside, and most of us can't see in the dark, and the roof is being occupied by the older kids." Mark complained.

"Well than you don't need to be playing." Raven announced, which followed by a series of moans.

"But Mom!" A little girl identical to Mark whined. "It's a party game tradition to play Stankball! Daddy said so!"

"Is that right?" Raven glared at the changeling in question.

"Oh! Thrown under the bus by your own little girl!" Wally teased Garfield as he tried to avoid his wife's accusing glare. Seeing as he was now the center of attention, Garfield decided to use this moment to get the party back in gear.

"Now, now, everyone, lets just all calm down. Clearly the kids are sorry for what they have done and they won't do it again. Right kids?" Garfield looked at them, pleading them to agree with him. A chorus of agreement followed, so Garfield continued. "Great! So since we know no one was really hurt, and the kids apologized, why don't we just continue with the party, huh?" Garfield scanned the room to see everyone excepting his conclusion, but before the music started back up an all too familiar scream was heard.

"Raven!" Garfield yelled as he sprinted over to his now bent over wife. "Rae! What's wrong?"

"Gar…it's time." Raven breathed out just in time for another contraction to course through her body. The twins let out a dog-like whine at the sound of their mother's screams.

"It's time!" Garfield shouted as he scooped her up bridal-style and ran into the elevator that led to the infirmary. Victor ran in after him, along with Jen and Kori. Karen was going to go with them, but decided it was best for her to stay back with the twins, who she had to stop from going after their parents.

"Why can't we go?" Whined the girl.

"Because, Maria, the birth room isn't a place for kids." Karen explained gently to the confused children.

"Why not?" Mark challenged.

 _Boy, this is going to be a long night._ Karen Thought.

Garfield ran inside the infirmary and gently laid Raven on a near by bed. Victor instantly began setting up all the equipment and prepared Raven for the birth. Garfield held her hand, but kept his eyes shut while Victor administered the variety of shots. The medicine didn't seem to have any effect on her, though. She continued to scream as the contractions kept coming, sooner and sooner. Her face was covered in sweat. She tried to use breathing exercises she learned while pregnant with Mark and Maria, but the pain continued to drain her body. Suddenly, Raven felt a gush of water come out of her and she shrieked.

"Ahh!"

"Vic, what happened?" Garfield yelled.

"Her water broke! It's time Rae! I need you to start pushing!" Victor ordered. Immediately Raven began to push as hard as she could. Garfield could have sworn her screams were even louder. The lights began to blink on and off due to her powers, but they kept at it.

"Keep pushing Rae! You're doing great!" Victor encouraged her as he waited for the head.

"Come on, Mama! Keep breathing, deep breaths!" Garfield couched her, ignoring the pain coming from his squeezed hand.

"Ahh! I'm going to kill you, idiot!" Raven threaten through clenched teeth as she continued to push.

"That's the Raven I know and love! Keep going, Mama!" Garfield encouraged.

"Hey guys I see the head! I see the –"Victor abruptly stopped his cheering.

"Victor, what's wrong?" Garfield asked worriedly.

"Crap. This isn't good, guys." Victor exclaimed. He widened his eyes. "It looks like something isn't right with her. It's the umbilical cord… it's wrapped around her neck."

"What does that mean?!" Raven yelled through her pushing and pain.

"If we don't get the baby out now, she is going to die." Victor said solemnly.

"Well do a C-section," Jen suggested from behind him.

"It's too late. By the time I get everything ready the baby will be dead. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to rely on faith alone for this one." Victor was a man of science, but right now science was failing him. The girls behind him began to cry and even Raven and Garfield began to shed a few tears.

"Oh please, God! Help us!" Garfield pleaded. He took Raven's hand and placed a kiss on it. "Come on Rae, we can do this! You can do this!"

"But it's hopeless Garfield. How can a half-demon ask for a miracle?" She asked weakly.

"Because you're not just a half-demon. You're a mother, a friend, a wife. Rae, you're my hero and you're our kid's hero. Don't give up, Rae. Heroes never give up." Garfield whispered the last part into her ear and placed another kiss on her temple. "I love you, Rae."

"I…I know." She whispered back and with her no found confidence, she began to push again. Victor prepared himself as the baby's head slide out of her mother. The lights were now out of control and the whole room began to shake. Glass objects began to break at random and some pillows started to explode. Raven tuned it all out and focused on her most important mission of her life, saving her daughter's. As soon as the baby was out, everything went still. Victor wasted no time into cutting the umbilical cord. He brought the baby over to the cleaning table, where her aunts were already waiting. Garfield and Raven closed their eyes and held on to each other as they waited for the sweet sound of a baby's cry, indicating life. After what few agonizing moments, the sound they were waiting for erupted from the tiny baby girl. All of the lights in the room burst, sending a shower of glass to fall all over the place. Everyone covered themselves, except Victor who used his large size to cover the baby.

"Well she certainly is your baby, Raven." Victor remarked as he stepped away to let the two, more experienced females, clean the baby. Raven laid her head down on her pillow, and breathed a sigh of relief. Garfield smiled down at her, and began to gently brush her hair out of her face, allowing her to take a moment to rest. The crying baby was wrapped up in a soft, pink blanket and handed over to Garfield, who brought her over to her mother. Raven was very weak, so Garfield held the baby for her, but at just the right height that she could still see her perfectly. She had light grey skin, green tufts of hair, and dark, forest-green eyes. She was very small, but showed no signs of her recent ordeal. She continued to cry until Raven was able to find the strength to hold her. As soon as she was in her mother's arms, she quieted down. Her little chest rising up and down reassured them that she was still ok.

"Jen, could you go get Mark and Maria? Rae and I want to reveal her name to them first." Garfield requested and Jen did so. She returned with the two excited twins, as well as Karen and Wally.

"Aww, would you look at that! She's so precious!" Karen exclaimed.

"Yes, Friend Raven! You and Friend Garfield have produced another beautiful bumgorf!" Kori gushed.

"Yeah, wait to go Rae and Green bean!" Victor congratulated.

"Thanks guys! And thanks again Vic for your help. We definitely couldn't do this in a regular hospital." Garfield said, grateful for his best friend.

"That's for sure! Just look at this place! You weren't nearly this messy with the twins, Rae!" Wally exclaimed, earning him an elbow to the stomach by his wife.

"That's because I didn't do this." Raven said looking down at the precious bundle she held in her hand.

"Mom! Dad! Can I hold her? Please, please, please!" Maria begged. Garfield chuckled at his oldest daughter's excitement.

"Sure, Sweetie, if it's alright with your mother." Garfield said whiling looking over at his wife, who shook her head in agreement.

"Of course you can, but you need to sit down first and be calm and still, understand?" Raven instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Maria answered, shaking her head rapidly. She sat down in a chair her father brought over for her and then waited patiently for him to hand her the baby. Very carefully, Garfield took the new born away from Raven and placed her in the waiting arms of her older sister. Garfield made sure the little girl held the baby just right before removing his hands and stepping back over beside his wife. In an instant, Mark was by his twin's side, looking quizzically at the little bundle in her arms.

"She's so tiny!" Exclaimed Mark.

"She's not even a day old, Stupid! Of course she's small!" Maria insulted.

"Hey kids, don't yell around the baby!" Garfield scolded.

"And Maria, don't call your brother stupid!" Raven added.

"Mom, what's her name?" Maria asked, avoiding her mothers' scolding. Raven looked at Garfield, who shook his head, encouraging her to answer. Everyone in the room waited in suspense, and Raven was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed, but she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Arella. Arella Rachel Logan." Answered Raven.

"Arella? What kind of name is that?" Wally questioned, earning him another elbow to the stomach by Jen.

"It's my mother's name. We agreed to name the twins after Gar's parents, so we wanted to name our next child after my mother. And I've just always liked the name Rachel." Explained Raven.

"Well I like it!" Exclaimed Victor.

"Alright Logan's, time for a family picture!" Karen announced, pulling out her communicator to take the picture.

"I don't think right now is a very good time for a picture, Karen." Raven said while noticing for the first time that everyone was still in costume. Including her, although the bottom half of her costume was torn off. She was covered by a thick blanket, but she still looked a mess and she still hated the stupid cow costume.

"But we need to capture the moment!" declared Karen.

"Come on Rae, it's only one picture. We took tons of pictures when the twins were born." Reasoned Garfield.

"Yes, but I also wasn't wearing this ridiculous costume!" Raven retorted.

"Which will make this picture all the more special!" teased Garfield. Raven rolled her eyes, but she didn't complain any further. Garfield gently scooped the baby girl out of her sister's arms and laid her into her mother's. Garfield then motioned for the twins to come over for the picture. Mark teleported himself on the other side of his mother's bed, while Maria run up to her dad and stood beside him.

"Alright everybody, say Happy Halloween!" Karen ordered.

"Happy Halloween!" Shouted the Logan family. With a click of a button, the picture was captured.

"And Happy Birthday to you, my little one." Raven whispered, gazing lovingly at her newest bundle of joy.


End file.
